Honest Trailer - Hulk (2003)
Hulk (2003) is the 99th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell',' Erica Russell', Andy Signore '''and Roger Barr.' It parodies Ang Lee's 2003 superhero film 'Hulk (2003).' It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey' as 'Epic Voice Guy. It was published on April 28, 2015, to coincide with the theatrical release of ''Avengers: Age of Ultron. It is 3 minutes 51 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 6.5 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Hulk (2003) on YouTube' ''"Hulk introspect!"' ~ Honest Trailers - Hulk (2003)'' Script You loved Mark Ruffalo (The Avengers), you tolerated Edward Norton (The Incredible Hulk), but admit it, you forgot about Eric Bana until I said his name just now. Get ready for the most forgettable movie about a giant rage-filled monster ever made in ''Hulk'' Before Hulk was an Avenger, before he was even incredible, travel back to a time when Kevin Feige could still f*ck up a superhero movie, as director Ang Lee presents a two-hour-long brooding think piece about a green guy who smashes things. (The Hulk stares at a bent tree) Stop staring at that bush and hit something! Meet Bruce Banner. You wouldn't like him when he's angry, or calm, or acting ('''Bruce Banner: My heartbeat went 'boom, boom, boom'.). He's a monotone, unlikable scientist working with his ex-girlfriend Betty, a monotone, unlikable scientist, in one of the dullest superhero movies ever made that covers up its total lack of action with super-wacky scene transitions! (shows scene transitions from the film) Wow, it's just like reading a comic book, a terrible, boring comic book. Witness Banner's true nature unleashed when a freak accident turns him into a man who looks like he's struggling to hold in a fart, until he finally lets it go and becomes the hero that 2003 CGI clearly wasn't ready for, resulting in a Hulk that's one part PlayStation cutscene, one part frat guy, and two parts Shrek. Hulk is love, Hulk is life. All anyone wants to see is The Hulk go up against someone of equal or greater strength. Well, too bad, because this time, the Green Giant is going toe to toe with lightweight non-threats, like this douche (Glenn Talbot), the U.S. military's full might...of a few tanks and helicopters, Hulk...dogs...Hulk dogs? (Betty Ross: He saved my life./'Thunderbolt Ross': Yeah, from a mutant French poodle.)...and Bruce Banner's own father, who's either an unpredictable mad scientist or just Nick Nolte wandering onto the set and being himself for a few hours, resulting in an impossible-to-see climax that takes place at night, underwater, against a...cloud dad...thing. Thor: The Dark World is looking pretty good right now, huh? Starring Eric Banana (Eric Bana as Bruce Banner/The Hulk), Betsy Ross (Jennifer Connelly as Betty Ross), Sam Elliott's Mustache (Sam Elliott as Thunderbolt Ross), Moss, Nick Nolte's Mugshot (Nick Nolte as David Banner), and Don't Make Him, Ang Lee (The Hulk). for Hulk - Sulk. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Sulk (The Hulk looks at his reflection in the water) Hulk introspect! Trivia * Screen Junkies have also made Honest Trailers for several other pre-MCU Marvel films including Daredevil, The Spider-Man Trilogy, The X-Men Trilogy, Captain America (1990) and ''The Blade Trilogy. See 'list of Honest Trailers' for more. * An ''Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Hulk (2003) ''has a 97.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Geeks of Doom wrote, "If it’s a week day, and you’re bored… Screen Junkies’ Honest Trailers are the perfect medicine." Geeks of Doom also agreed with the Honest Trailer that "Ang Lee turning the Hulk into a 2-hour think piece. Those ludicrous monster poodles, the horrendous CGI, the stupid comic book-style transitions... looking at this HT, it was as bad as you remember." Newsarama said the Honest Trailer "pulls no punches" and highlighted Screen Junkies criticisms about "the cast, to the lack of a credible villain, to the poorly-received CGI." With a slightly different take, IndieWire noted that the Honest Trailer pointed out only the most widely discussed criticisms of the film, writing that "the nearly four minute video harps on the usual criticism dropped at the film’s feet: it’s boringness, the dated CG of the Hulk himself, and Lee’s weird and overbearing comic-book inspired look." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell, Andy Signore and Roger Barr Edited by Dan Murrell External links * 'LOL: ‘Hulk’ Honest Trailer Smacks Down “the Dullest Superhero Movie Ever Made” '- Slash Film article * 'Honest Trailers: Ang Lee’s ‘Hulk’ (Video) '- Geeks of Doom article * 'Ang Lee's Hulk Gets An Honest Trailer '- ComicBook.com * ''HULK Introspect!' In This Honest Trailer for Ang Lee's HULK '- Newsarama article * 'Watch: Honest Trailer For Ang Lee’s ‘Hulk,’ The Most Forgettable Movie About A Rage Filled Monster Ever Made '- IndieWire article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:2000s Category:Hulk Category:Season 4 Category:Universal Pictures